Aki's New Start
by katrlrofdarkhppy70326
Summary: Aki just graduated from the ninja academy, but she goes missing the same day, being kidnapped by the Akatsuki. In the process she lost her memory, will she ever get it back? Or will she stay with them forever? I suck at summaries sorry. R&R please. :D
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote a long time ago, like 2 years ago and I never posted it or anything like that. But I am FINALLY going to post something on fanfiction =D ya'all happy now Kasumi?!? I don't own Naruto or anything like that, just Aki, Jay, and Suki. And Kasumi obviously belongs to Kasumi. Onwards to the story!

A few members of a group gathered in a circle around a table filled with plans. "What's our first plan of motion?" one inquired. This group is only recognized for their black robes with red clouds upon them. The two men thought, some paced, and one was marking a map of the village.  
"Get the girl; leave as little evidence as possible. I don't care if you leave blood!" the man hissed at the raven haired one behind him. "Just get her to me, alive, and if possible, DON'T beat her to a bloody pulp. And cover up anything you do leave behind." He said smiling. His mission will go as according to plan, the only thing needed was this girl.

Why choose her? A normal looking girl of the age of 12? In his mind, he knew, she was to inherit great power. And tomorrow…she would be graduating class to become a full fledged ninja with a head protector. Proud her parents will be, if they ever saw her again. He smirked.  
"When shall we move tomorrow, sir?" the man at the map asked. His hands shook a bit and he steadied them. No one liked talking to the 'boss' directly unless spoken to first.

"After the graduation and make sure she's alone."

It would be 9 hours from now. 9 hours and his plans will be set into complete motion. 9 hours until he will have this girl in his presence.

"I WILL get this power…no matter the costs!" he whispered to himself, slamming his fist on the table and startling the man across from him.

"Deidara…Itachi…I'm sending you two to take her, understood?" he told them in his mighty authority voice.

"Understood," the blond and the red-eyed one said in unison.

"Remember…" he paused, turning to look at them, "I know where you are and what you do."

Deidara, as his name is, was thinking other thoughts. 'I'm getting a bad vibe about this kid we're supposed to kidnap…what's her name anyways?'

"Aki!" Iruka sensei called. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes ran over.

"Yes, Iruka sensei?" I asked. I noticed Iruka's happy smile and I smiled up at him. It was only an hour left until graduation.

"I'm so proud of you!" Iruka said hugging me. Iruka had been my teacher at the academy, but no longer after this. I'd be moved to another group, who knows who. My best friend, Kasumi, was always there with me. I only wish that we can be together in the same team still. That'd be the best.

"I'll miss you, Iruka sensei."

"Want some ramen after the ceremonies?" he asked shaking me a bit. Ramen, I didn't really think of it as a favorite but it was good.

"Sure!" I jumped. Doing those, put one hand into the air and kick your knee up kind of jump. Oh…wait…OOPS…I just kneed Iruka.

"OWWW!!!" he said, rolling on the ground.

"I'm sooooo sorry Iruka-sensei! Are you okay?" I asked, squatting down and poking him.

"Never felt better, Aki," he said. I can't believe I accidentally kneed him in the 'area.' I laughed.

"I'll call the nurse over," I ran to the nurse's office, laughing all the way. And thinking about Iruka sensei rolling on the ground. I bumped into Kasumi. "Sorry!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"Aki…watch where you're going!" Kasumi offered her hand to help me up. I took it gladly.

"Come with me to the nurse's office!" I said, running again. Kasumi stood there for a few more seconds with what looked like a 'what?!' face.

"We didn't hit each other THAT hard did we?" she said looking over herself, "Cause I don't see any bleeding anywhere."

"No, no, I accidentally kneed Iruka in his special place, hurry up Kasumi! Graduation is in half an hour!" Kasumi was laughing and running close behind me.

"Nice…" she said.

And finally! We reached the nurse's office. "NURSEEEEE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making her spill Benadril all over the place. What? Dramatic entries were my thing.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM DEAR!? SOMEONE'S DYING!?" the nurse yelled, jumping off the ground with her uniform covered in the liquid.

"Iruka sensei has been badly injured!" I told her with my arms spread out and waving in the air. Kasumi just stood there outside, not wanting to get injured. I was 'accident prone.'

Mom and Dad sooo have to hear about this. Although, Dad will kinda be disappointed. Oh well. The nurse 'poofed' out of the infirmary and came back with Iruka sensei in her hands. I poked Iruka.

"Are you okay?"

"……………."

"……………."

"……………."

"Okey, bye Iruka sensei. I hope I didn't neuter you." I said giggling and running away with Kasumi. We high-fived and ran to the field.

LET'S ALL TIEM SKIP SHALL WE??? WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH

"GRADUATION TIME!" I yelled to everyone in their seats. I was hyper…again. No wait, I was always hyper. And Kasumi, as far as I know, has joined me gladly.

"PARTY AT THE RAMEN SHOP!" she yelled loudly for all to hear.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted. Kasumi and I were standing in our seats until…

"OUCH!" we said in unison. We got hit in the head by many, MANY, program pamphlets.

"THAT WASN'T NECESSARY!" I yelled too the crowd and sat down, pulling Kasumi with me. The principle came up and did all those boring announcements.

"Boring us to death!" I told Kasumi.

"We're never going to graduate at this pace!" she said back. "It's going to take him 3 years just to get through this whole speech." We giggled.

"Quiet over there!" One of our teachers yelled and we tried holding it in.

"You guys are going to get in a lot of trouble like this," Jay said from behind us. His friend Suki was with him.

"Lighten up, it's graduation!" I told them.

"Yea, just have fun with it," Kasumi continued. We turned back around, FINALLY, the principle was done. "Jay's so hot," she whispered to me. I laughed and in consequence got hit with another few pamphlets. How many of those things do these people have?

"There you go again." My friend needs therapy again. I'm the one to always give it. "I'm giving you therapy later."

"I NEED it!" she said loudly, getting hit with pamphlets.

"Damn, where the heck do they get those things?" I asked her.

"I have no clue."

"Kasumi!?" the principal announced over the phone. They were finally calling our names. She ran up, getting her head protector and a hug. Boring, boring. Can't they just hand out the head protectors? It would be so much faster. I think this is all unnecessary and troublesome.

"Aki!" I ran up too. Getting my head protector and I wanted to say something before I went down the stage.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!!!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air. Laughter burst through the crowd. Happiness, my favorite emotion.

"Jay!" and he ran up to the stage, a million fangirls following. Only to be kicked off by Kasumi and I. Yea, we're friends with Jay. But we're not as obsessed as those fangirls. Or are we?

TIME SKIPPPP AGAIN!! WOOOOOOSHHHHHH

I told Iruka I would meet him at the ramen place with everyone else in an hour. Nothing to do now. I went over to the old swing and sat down.

Now I can tell you all a bit more about myself. I'm 12, with two loving parents. I am an only child. I want to be the bestest ninja ever. I know bestest isn't even a word but it's better than best, that's what I think.

It's so cold out today, I realized. The snow had been falling throughout the program. I was wearing a black sweater and pants. I got up and trudged through the snow. Time to go to Ichiraku Ramen. Where was everyone? Oh, yeah. I stayed here to wait instead of going home or going straight to the ramen shop.

I was looking down the whole time until I saw something flash at the corner of my eye.

"Who's there?" I said, looking around me. I felt scared now. Then before I realized it, I got hit on the head really hard. Unconsciousness was falling over me as I was about to fall into the snow. But then I got hit in the stomach, causing me to lose my breath and cough out blood. Then I hit the ground, only hearing voices.

"Hide the blood."

"This was too easy."

"Shit!" I yelled. Then I blacked out, my head spinning so much. What is that I feel? Snow? No, something weird but soft. Paper? Clay? I don't know what is going on, but I knew, something bad is going to happen.

Mwuahahaha! I thought this was a good first chapter. I hate editing stuff xD I get Kas to do that so yeah. I suck at writing XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh finally going to update. Now, first of all I really have to say this but everyone is MAJOR OOC, you hear?! XD so don't complain to me if everyone's all weird acting…trust me they will be. I don't own Naruto, but I do own Aki! :D Enjoy!

"Wake up," I heard a voice ask me. I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Where am I? Who are you? WHO AM I?" I was so confused. What was my name again? My name is, my name is…my name is…

"Aki, are you okay?" A blond haired guy with his hair up in a ponytail asked me. He was keeping me in a black cloak, the snow on the ground cold. I was shivering and he pulled me closer. "Aki?"

"Aki? Who's that?" Something about that name reminded me of something.

"Itachi, you hit her head too hard! She can't remember ANYTHING!" What? I got hit on the head? When? Who are these people anyways?

"Tell me…what's going on?" I poked the blond who was hoarding me in his cloak. "Please?"

"Itachi? Should we?" I looked, removed part of the blonde's cloak that was obstructing my view. And I saw a guy with red eyes.

"EEEEP!" And I hid back in the cloak. "Scary guy with red eyes." The blond laughed.

"At least she didn't see Kisame." A what? I looked out of the cloak again. I was twitching, but I was able to look at the man with red eyes. I looked to his side. A guy with a face that reminded me of fishes stood there.

"YEEEEK!!" I hid again. "Fish face guy scares me moreeee!" I screamed.

"See Kisame, someone agrees with the rest of us," the blond said. I was still screaming.

"Shut her up!" I heard. I didn't want to get killed by these scary people, I quieted myself down.

"What's your name?" I whispered to the guy cloaking me.

"Deidara. Your name is Aki, 12 years old, and an orphan. We're taking care of you because your parents died," Deidara said. My parents…died? I started crying.

"My parents are dead and I didn't even know them!?" I whimpered. Deidara rubbed my head but drew back quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked between sobs.

"Nothing. It's just that, they died on a mission to the Sand Village." Deidara said. 'Lies, all lies. We have to make a fake identity for her.' Deidara thought. 'Her chakra…it's so strong. My hand yearns to feed off of it.' (does it feed on chakra o.o)

I stopped crying now. I don't remember anything. Not even my parents. How can that be? And now I only figure out who I am from a guy I don't even remember I know? Heh…I MUST be going crazy. My head hurt so much I rested it in my hands and heard a metal clink. Huh?

"What's this?" I said, removing the head protector. "Deidara-chan, what's this?" I asked him. He looked down.

"That's your village symbol, the Leaf. Oh, that reminds me," he took out a sharp knife like object and I withdrew a bit, "Don't worry, here, give me the headband," I gave it to him and he scratched a line across it. "There, put it back on."

I did as I was told, putting the headband back on. "What was that line for, Deidara-chan?"

"It means you're part of the 'family' now. Come on, let's get you a jacket."

I did feel very, VERY cold, I got up. "Stay in the cloak, or you're going to freeze to death. Literally." I blinked, I don't want to freeze. That'd just be too horrid.

My memory was all I could think of as they led he led me somewhere. My memory…how? How is it possible? To lose it all? The memories I created for the last 12 years. How? I looked at the sky. Birds…free as ever. That sparked my memory. Father! I flinched a bit, Deidara looking at me. I continued walking, looking at the sky. Father..I do not remember your face. I do not remember you name. I just know, birds, you always related to them.

"Itachi…" Deidara murmured.

"Excuse me, what?" I said, interrupted from my thoughts.

"The red eyed man is Uchiha Itachi. The fish face is Kisame," he informed. Uchiha? Uchiha…That name, it sounded so familiar.

"Ucheeha Itameh and Kisachee?" I said confused.

"Uchiha ItaCHI and KisaME. Ok?"

"Ucheeha Itacheee and Kisameh, right?" I said after slapping my forehead.

"Yes."

"Ok." It stayed silent for awhile after that. I looked back at the sky. Where am I? I am Aki and I'm 12, my parent's are dead and so I'm an orphan, is all I know. Who are my parents? Who are these guys? Where's the Leaf Village? Why am I asking myself all these questions when I already know that I cannot answer them? I honestly do not know! So let's get back to reality shall we?

"Aki!"

"Huh, wha?" I said, confused but back in reality.

"We were losing you," Deidara said. Losing me? What the hell does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"You were hypnotizing yourself and falling asleep." I can do that? No wonder it felt so dreamy looking up at the sky. I wonder what else I can do.

We were nearing a building out in the middle of nowhere. Does anyone even know this place is here? Besides these people?

"This is our headquarters, do not dare tell anyone about it," the one known as Uchiha Itachi stated, not looking at me. I'm starting to hate that guy, so self-centered sheesh. And that other guy, well not really guy but…SHARK MAN. Yup. What was up with that large thing all wrapped up on his back? It was close enough to reach, my hand instinctively went out to touch it, a centimeter away…

"Don't touch that!" Deidara said snatching my arm. Then to my own hearing, well, I think it was my own, he whispered, "You're going to die like that little girl." I gulped and stared at the object. His hands drew back from my arms quickly yet again. It made me wonder what was wrong with that.

Finally at the bottom of the building, I had never realized how large it was. Maybe two or three stories high, from afar it looked like a little hut. We stepped in, the warm air blasted to my face and warmed me up immediately. I tried to get Deidara to release me, but his hold wouldn't loosen.

"Let me go," I said running forward in my place, not making it anywhere.

"No, we can't have you running around or else we'd get in trouble," he stated, his hands clutched into fists as he held me tighter so I wouldn't get loose. "Eugh, Itachi, you hold her!" he pushed me hard, but somewhat gently, to Itachi. The way he sounded, it was as if something disgusted him or something. Itachi immediately grabbed me and held me in place.

"You struggle, you die," he just said. Eh..Meanie. You don't have to be so straight forward with an innocent 12 year old, you're going to damage the way my mind will think. Then I'm going to have problems in my life because of that way my mind thinks. I sighed and stood silently and looked around. A room, a large table in the middle of the room with lots of papers on it and had many chairs circled around it. A set of stairs in the corner, leading to who knows where. A clock ticked slowly on the wall, tick tick tick tick. There were plants around the place and a few couches here and there. Like a living room, the only thing standing out was the table...and a very large plant.

"Itachi," I began, he looked at me, "can I touch that plant? It looks..weird." Shark man let out a small chuckle and Itachi let go of me. Deidara just stayed silent and walked to a chair and watched me. I felt like a science experiment, being observed and watched every single second.

I stepped to the plant and reached for it's huge leaf. The second I touched it, a voice called out to me.

"WHO IS THIS GIRL? TRYING TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!??" I screamed once the plant opened, revealing the source of the voice. A man's head popped in the center of the leaves, well, I think it was a man. Half of his face was black and the other was white. I snickered silently in my head.

"S-sorry Mr. plant man sir," I stuttered, terrified. Kisame and Itachi were snickering, I could hear that. Deidara was silent, I wonder why, was he even still there?

"Whatever kid, just don't touch me again," he stated, this is very awkward. My screaming ceased, replaced by more curiosity.

"What's your name?" I asked him, curious. He eyed me, scary people these men are.

"Zetsu, no plant man, no Mr. plant man, no…" blahblahblahblahblahblahah, I droned out his voice in my mind. So strict, jeez, he could at least lighten up and let someone at least call him some type of nickname. "Got it?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking. Heh, I haven't even heard half of all of those names. I bet I'm going to mess up and call him something someday. I turned around towards the trio, while 'plant man' went somewhere more peaceful. Itachi was staring at the ceiling, Kisame was feeding the fish in the fishtank in the corner of the room, Deidara…wait, how'd that fishtank get there? Oh, well, no need to ask, I bet shark man just poofed it out of nowhere. Deidara was nowhere to be found? I looked at where he was sitting earlier, nope, not there.

I looked at the ceiling, what the heck is Itachi staring at? Deidara suddenly came down from the stairs that second, and I ran over to him.

"Who's is that?" I said, pointing at the black cloak around his arm. Wait, didn't they say they were going to give me one? I don't even get the point of wearing those things, but they are quite warm.

"Yours," Deidara said putting it over my shoulders and I slid my arms through the sleeves. It did feel warm, I hugged myself. My own cloak thingy for this weird organization. That's what I figured so far. They were an organization, who's headquarters were top secret and in the middle of nowhere, who's organization wears black coats with red clouds, and that their group was filled with a bunch of weirdos and if not weirdos, then they just act weird. Such, from what I know, like Deidara.

He was holding on to a piece of paper in his other hand. "They're out on business," he said, clutching the paper, merely crumpling it.

"So we came all this way just to have them ditch us in the end?" Kisame said. What are these men talking about?

"Basically, yea," Deidara replied, tossing the paper to Itachi, who caught it in a flash. He read through it and looked at us all.

"We have to BABYSIT her?" I pouted to myself, babysit? Babysit wasn't the right word, it should be watch over me. Itachi has a serious problem with kids; I wonder if he had any siblings, jeez do I feel sorry for them.

My arms hung at my side, the sleeves a little bit longer than I had expected. My mouth was hidden beneath a part of the coat I had used to hide my pout, but now I put it back to normal.

A few minutes passed with me sitting on the couch, Itachi walking about, Deidara sitting next to me, and Kisame was upstairs I believe. And Zucchini was somewhere, I have no clue where. Yes, that's a better name for Zetsu, Zucchini. Zucchini is so much more fun to say.

This chapter doesn't make sense in some places, I know XD. Don't you agree we should all call Zetsu Zucchini from now on?!? XD This story sucks so far, Kasumi I don't care what you say because it sucks lol. Oh, and by the way this is like in some way, before Shippuuden. So, I dubbed Deidara somehow 15 or 16 while Aki is 12 here still. I don't know really XD, but that was sort of the age range I was thinking. I didn't want Deidara to seem like some blonde pedo out to get little girls. R&R please.


End file.
